Un Momento Inolvidable
by Marialis Collazo
Summary: ¿Porque hay cosas que no podemos hacer? ¿porque se nos complica? Yo estoy enamorado, ¿cual es el problema? ¿Acaso esta mal? ¿Por que no puedes aceptar lo que siento?


**Advertencia: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos tienen sus respectivos dueños. En esta historia hay lenguaje fuerte. Y muchas cosas que normalmente a las personas no les gusta así que si no eres una persona de mente abierta no lo leas, cuidado.**

* * *

><p><strong>UN MOMENTO INOLVIDABLE<strong>

Me encuentro en uno de los tantos tejados de NY. ¿Que hago ahí? Bueno, no lo que regularmente hago. Me encuentro sentado en la orilla, pensando. Más bien recordando. Hacía meses que no recordaba aquel horrible suceso. Aún me dolía, el solo recordarlo era insoportable. La ví. Después de tanto tiempo volvía a verla, eso abrió nuevamente mi herida, volvió a matarme. Es como si el destino y el universo se pusieran de acuerdo para hacerme sufrir, esperan a que me recupere del golpe para volver a lastimarme. Mi corazón se contrae de tan solo recordarla. Monalisa. Esa lagartija de buen cuerpo, cabello castaño rizado y ojos profundos y conquistadores. Su agilidad y gracia al caminar, bueno todo de ella es tediosamente sensual y atractivo. Ella fue la causante de este dolor. Ella fue la culpable de esta profunda herida en mi corazón, herida que nunca será capaz de cicatrizar. Es una historia que ahora vuelvo a recordar...

**-FLASH BACK-**

Miré el reloj, eran las 7 de la mañana. Extrañado me levanté, me lavé la boca y fui al dojo, se suponía que hoy Leo y yo íbamos a entrenar temprano. Ahí la ví, practicando con Leo. ¿Porqué con él? Odiaba la cercanía entre esos dos. ¿Porque no practicaba conmigo? Yo soy igual o mejor que Leo. Cualquier cosa que Leo le estuviese enseñando yo se la podía enseñar. Simplemente todo eso me hacía hervir la sangre.

Me quede mirándole fijamente y sonreí. Adoraba como practicaba, adoraba todo. Estaba enamorado, lo sabia. Para mí todo siempre fue difícil pero hermoso. Para mí cada minuto juntos era más que suficiente, no había ningún problema, no había competencia. Hasta ahora. El problema no es su amistad. El problema es la cercanía. A veces ni siquiera hay espacio personal, y cosas como esas son las que hacen que mi temperamento salga a flor de piel. Estoy todo el día enojado por eso. Me molesta que ya no acuda a mí cuando sucede algo. Talvez nunca debí decirle que le amo. Ese día sonrió con nervios, pero no me respondió. Recuerdo que besó mi mejilla y se fue. Me estoy volviendo loco. Ya no puedo más el dolor es demasiado. Sus métodos para alejarse de mí me lastimaban, así que decidí afrontar mis miedos. Todos se fueron, el Sensei se había llevado a los otros a una profunda clase de meditación, así que decidí preguntarle.

''¿Que carajos te sucede conmigo? ¿Porque demonios me huyes? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? '' pregunté molesto, no podía evitarlo, me dolía no tenerle cerca como antes. Por su parte solo guardaba silencio y dirigía su mirada al suelo. ''¡Contesta! ¡Ten las agallas para hacerlo, vamos hazlo, contéstame! ''

''Perdón, pero esto no puede ser. '' sus palabras fueron dichas con suavidad y cuidado. Pero me dolieron igual. Sentí dolor , un espantoso e irremediable dolor. Me sentía destruido, pateado, torturado. Me sentí morir. Pero ese sentimiento no duró mucho, comencé a sentir algo más fuerte... Ira. La ira que me inundaba era indescriptible, insoportable, poderosa, y la dejé salir.

''¡Después de todo lo que he hecho por tí! ¡Todo lo que hemos pasado juntos! ¡¿Te atreves a abandonarme así ?! ¡¿Que es lo que pasa, no me amas?! '' estaba fuera de control, todo lo que sentía, todo lo estaba dejando salir.

''Perdoname Raph, pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, espero me entiendas. ''

''¡ME IMPORTAN UN CARAJO TUS DISCULPAS EN ESTE MOMENTO, LEO! '' lágrimas bajaban por mis ojos, llenas de ira. Él me miraba con arrepentimiento, pero eso no me bastaba, el daño era mucho. Me calmé un poco y caminé hasta estar cerca de él. ''¿Por que no podemos estar juntos? '' pregunté con suavidad. Acaricié su mejilla y lo miré de manera suplicante.

''Solo... no se puede. '' respondió dándose la vuelta para irse, pero sujeté su muñeca.

''Al menos merezco una maldita explicación. '' apretaba mi mandíbula con fuerza, trataba de mantener el control. Pero él solo apartó la vista. ''¡Maldita sea Leonardo, solo dilo! ¡Toda mi vida me he entrenado para aguantar dolor, para ser el más fuerte! ¡Dime! ¡¿Que demonios es lo quete molesta de mí para que no estés conmigo?! '' él seguía sin responder, solo miraba al suelo con la cabeza gacha. ''Sabes que... olvídalo, no sé ni para qué pregunto. El problema no soy yo, el problema es que estas enamorado de esa tal Monalisa. ¿No? '' lo miré serio, y ante mis palabras el levantó la vista.

''No. '' respondió cortante. '' El problema es que no quiero ser gay. No es que no te ame, es que no quiero amarte. No voy a aceptar esto, y esa es mi desición. ''

Esas palabras fueron las más dolorosas que jamás escuché, o he escuchado. El dolor en mi rostro no fue evidente, pero mi corazón había sido literalmente arrancado. Y lo había arrancado aquel ser que menos había pensado. Años preparándome para distintos tipos de dolor, y él me había a atacado con el único para el que no me había preparado. El rechazo. No solo el rechazo de lo que soy, si no que también el rechazo de quien soy.

''Lo siento mucho. Espero que esto no afecte nuestra herman... ''

Me fuí antes de que él pudiera terminar. Corrí lejos de ahí. Por primera vez en años lloraba de dolor. A penas y veía los objetos a mi alrededor por culpa de las lágrimas. Pero no me importaba. Escuché pasos, los demás estaban volviendo. No me importó y continué corriendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y choque con uno de ellos. No sé con quien fue, ni me detuve a ver si estaba bien, solo recuerdo haber escuchado preguntas. Pero no recuerdo cuales eran, seguramente querían saber que me pasaba. Pero en esos momentos nada tenia importancia para mí, solo correr.

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

Recuerdo haber llamado al Sensei para decirle que no volvería a la casa, en mucho tiempo. Aún tengo grabada en mi mente la voz de mi padre, era de dolor y confusión. En cuanto me aseguré de que me había entendido le colgué, si seguía escuchándolo no tendría el valor de irme, y volver no era opción para mí. Suspiré frustradamente, recordar ese suceso me hace sentir inútil. Me levanto y me pongo en marcha a mi casa. Miro el paisaje por el camino y logro distraerme, ni si quiera me había fijado de que había llegado.

''¡Felíz día de la mutación! '' los gritos de mis hermanos y padre me dieron un buen susto, pero al instante sonreí. Así es, hace algunos meses decidí volver a mi hogar, y todo estaba normal.

''Felíz día de la mutación, amor. ''

''Felíz día de la mutación, Leo. '' como les dije, normal.

Lo que sucedió fue que Leonardo no tenía ningún problema en amarme, la realidad es que tenia miedo a que lo rechazaran por lo que era. Después de muchos meses volví a la guarida y el primero en recibirme fue Leo, con un beso en los labios. Nunca me sentí más felíz y confundido en mi vida. Ese día el Sensei me lo explico todo, y me regaño por haberme ido de la casa. Leo había ido a hablar con él y el Sensei le había dicho que siguiera a su corazón, después de todo él se había inclinado por alguien de su mismo sexo antes de conocer a Tang-Sheng, pero esa es otra historia. Al recordar todo eso no pude evitar suspirar de alivio.

''¿Estas bien? '' preguntó Leo.

''Sí. '' lo halé por la cintura y lo besé lenta y suavemente. ''Estoy mejor que nunca. ''

Era la verdad, aunque ver a Monalisa me haya jodido por un buen rato. Yo estaba mejor que nunca. Leonardo era mío. Visité muchos países durante los meses que estube fuera de la guarida. Ví muchas relaciones y formas de amar. Pero ninguna se compara con la que tenemos Leo y yo. Después de todo, ¿Quien tiene por pareja a la tortuga más atractiva y sensible del mundo? ¿Quien tiene a los hermanos más insoportablemente adorables? ¿Quien tiene al mejor maestro de ninjitsu como padre? ¿Quien tiene de mascota a una tortuga llamada Spike? ¿Quien tiene como amigos a dos humanos poco comunes? ¿Y como familia una mezcla peculiar de humanos, mutantes y mascotas? Yo Raphael Hamato Yoshi, y eso me hace eternamente felíz.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado porfavor dejen reviews. Gracias por todo.<p> 


End file.
